Girlfriend
by Sparky2295
Summary: This story takes place during S5 E12/13. When Brittany finds out that Santana is dating some girl named Dani in New York, Brittany has the ultimate plan to win Santana back when all of the original Glee members reunite back in Lima. Will Brittany win Santana back or will Santana stay with Dani? Please read and review! Rated M for strong language!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters or Glee the show. I also do not own the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.**

**Girlfriend**

Ever since I found out you were dating Dani, I've had a secret plan to win you back. It all started when I got invited back to McKinley High School for graduation and ending of the Glee Club.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>I know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<br>**

You kept telling me that I had to get out of MIT, and go do all of these adult things with a person I had feelings for. The truth is I wanted to do all of these things with you, my Santana. I'm sure Dani is nice and all, but what we had and still have is irreplaceable. So I decided that I would try my best at winning you back. As I sit with you, I can tell that you want what's best for me; and what's best for me is you. So I ever so slightly intertwine my pinky with yours, as we listen to Mr. Schue in the choir room.

**You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time<br>You're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?<br>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
>And Hell Yeah<br>I'm the motherfucking princess  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<br>**

I know I adore you like crazy, and you feel the same for me. I just don't see why you can't see what I'm seeing right here, right now. I just want to kiss you and tell you how I really feel, but I'm scared that you'll push me away. There's only one way to do this, and it can be done with careful planning. Although it seemed like I had no interest to win you back on the outside, on the inside it killed me to know that she could hold you in her arms at night. It killed me inside just to know that she had your heart, and not me.****

**She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<strong>

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<br>**

I finally get you alone in the choir room when everyone separates for lunch. "Britt, what's up? The cafeteria is serving tater tots and I want to see Mercedes and Lady Hummel's reactions to it!" You whine. "San, this is important! I have to tell you something that can't wait any longer." I explain. "What is it? Are you okay?" You ask in worry. "No I'm fine, I just have to get something off of my chest. Look Santana, I'm sure you've noticed I've been acting sort of different since I've come back." I start off. "Yeah, you've been stuck at MIT and hating every second of it there! That's understandable." You reply. "Not what I was talking about, but okay!" I mumble to myself. "What?" You ask. "Nothing, moving on. Santana, I've realized that I've never stopped loving you, and I can see the way you look at me, and I can't help but think you feel the same way. Don't tell me that if Dani weren't in the picture right now, you'd be all over me. Try to deny it, Santana. I dare you." I blurt out.

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
>So come over here, tell me what I want to hear<br>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)<br>**

"Brittany, I have to deny it because I'm dating Dani now! I like her, a lot in fact! I'm sorry I worked so damn hard to get over you, and when I did, I found Dani. Nothing can replace what you and I had in my heart, but overall my heart's moved on from that. I'm sorry I led you on like that." You admitted. I felt my heart get ripped into two pieces and then stomped on repeatedly. I didn't want to cry, but my eyes ignored that fact. "Aw… Britt, please don't cry." You beg. You try and hug me, but I push you away. "No. Just… Just don't. I'm fine." I say as I walk away. I went into the girl's locker room and screamed. I threw whatever was near me and collapsed on the floor crying. I didn't hide anything, knowing you followed me and were outside the door.****

**She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<strong>

After falling onto the floor, you come to my rescue. You hold me in a tight hug as I break down. "I love you so much, Santana! Why can't you love me?" I cry. I know my words are hurting you, but I was in just as much pain. "I wish I could change things, Brittany, but I can't. I'm so sorry." You mumble into my hair. We both sit there for what seems like ages. Eventually I get up and leave you alone in the locker room. I walk fast in the hallway, hoping no one will see me; and it worked.****

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<br>**

That rest of the day was a blur; I don't remember what happened or how I got home or into my bed. I just knew that my heart was not with you, and that tore me apart. The next day, I knew my plan was never going to work, so I stopped trying. I still sat next to you in everything we did, but the minute we were alone, you stopped me from leaving the room. "Britt, stop! We need to talk things out." You demanded. "Talk what out? You clearly made your choice! You chose Dani, not me, remember?" I reply angrily. "That's before Dani called me to tell me that she's moving to California and dumped me over the phone!" You cry in reply.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?!<br>**

"W—What? Dani dumped you?! That bitch! Santana, why didn't you call me?" I say soothingly, hugging you. "I did, but you never opened them! I tried to find you after the locker room incident, but you were nowhere to be seen!" You reply. I stayed silent, knowing what I did was wrong of me. "Brittany, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, okay? I know it must've hurt to know I was with another woman. But now I'm single and your single… So maybe we can mingle…" You say with a smile. I don't even respond to you, I just pull you close to me and kiss you like I've wanted to for weeks.****

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No way! No way!  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I know that you like me  
>No way! No way!<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I want to be your girlfriend  
>No way! No way!<strong>

**Hey! Hey! **

I finally break the kiss after a while of making out. We smile at each other and blush a little. "Then I only have one request to ask of you, Santana." I say sweetly. "And what would that be?" You reply, knowing what my question is. "Will you be my girlfriend? It's all I've ever wanted, and I believe we should have never broken up in the first place. Please say yes…" I tell you. You give me another amazing kiss and grin ear-to-ear at me. "Yes, it would be my please to be your girlfriend once again, Brittany." You say as you kiss me again. From that moment on, I knew I'd be happy for the rest of my life because I was finally back together with my best friend.

**Well, how was it? I hope you all liked it, as much as I loved writing it! Please read and review all of my Glee one-shots! I try really hard on these, and appreciate all reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
